explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Hide and Q
' |image= |series= |production=40271-111 |producer(s)= |story=Maurice Hurley (as C.J. Holland) |script=Maurice Hurley (as C.J. Holland) Gene Roddenberry |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708728 |guests=John de Lancie as Q''', William A. Wallace as '''Wesley Crusher (age 25) |previous_production=The Battle |next_production=Too Short a Season |episode=TNG A10 |airdate=21 November 1987 |previous_release=The Battle |next_release=Haven |story_date(s)=Stardate 41590.5 |previous_story=The Battle |next_story=Too Short a Season }} =Summary= The USS Enterprise is en route to Quadra Sigma to aid colonists caught in a methane explosion when Q re-appears and demands that they abandon their mission to compete in a game. He teleports Commander Riker and the bridge crew, with the exception of Captain Picard, to a barren landscape and appears in front of them whilst wearing a uniform of a Napoleonic era French marshall. He explains the rule of the game is to stay alive, and after Yar refuses to compete, he transports her back to the bridge of the Enterprise in a "penalty box". Q returns to the bridge too, to talk Picard into setting a wager. He explains that the Q Continuum is testing Commander Riker to see if he is worthy of being granted their powers. Picard, having the utmost faith in his First Officer, takes the bet, as winning it would mean Q would get off their backs. Meanwhile Riker and his team are attacked by what Lt. Worf reports as "vicious animal things" wearing French soldier's uniforms from the Napoleonic era and armed with muskets that fire energy bolts instead of the classic projectiles. Q returns to Riker and tells him that he has granted him the powers of the Continuum, and Riker promptly returns his crew mates to the ship but remains behind with Q to ultimately reject the powers. Q brings the crew back to the landscape, this time without their phasers and with Picard. The crew are attacked once more by the aliens, and both Worf and Wesley Crusher are killed. Riker uses the powers of the Q to return the crew again and bring both Worf and Wesley back to life. Riker makes a promise to Picard never to use the powers again and the ship arrives at Quadra Sigma. A rescue team beams down and discovers a young girl who has died. Riker is tempted to save her, but in the end he refuses to do so out of respect for his promise; however, he quickly shows signs of regret at this decision, which he expresses to the captain. Tension between Picard and his first officer grows as Riker now seems to be embracing his powers, and his behavior toward the crew begins to change. At Q's suggestion, and with Picard's blessing, Riker uses his powers to give his friends what he believes they want, turning Wesley into an adult, giving La Forge his sight, and creating an affectionate Klingon female companion for Worf. All the recipients reject their gifts, however, with Data even anticipating and declining Riker's attempt to grant him emotions before Riker can act, and Picard declares that Q has failed, recalling their wager. Q removes Riker's powers and is forcibly recalled to the Continuum. Picard is pleased to see Q gone, and praises Riker for confirming his trust in his "Number One". =Errors and Explanations= Plot Holes # Sending Worf to spy out the enemy on Q's planet, even though La Forge can spot small details at a great distance. Worf is better skilled at hand to hand combat. # La Forge describing Q's soldiers using the animal things moniker Worf used for them. Picard may not believe the pig faced humanoids with energy firing muskets description. # Wesley retaining his pre puberty voice when Riker uses his powers to age Wes ten years. Riker may have been unable - or unwilling - to change Wesley's voice. Changed Premises # Worf refusing to accept Riker's gift of a snarling Klingon woman, on the grounds that she is from a world now alien to him, despite his knowledge of Klingon culture. Maybe he doesn't want anything that ultimately came from Q. # Q wearing a Starfleet captain's uniform in subsequent episodes, after using an Admiral's uniform here, despite his apparent belief in his superiority to humans. Perhaps he is beginging to regard Picard as an equal? Nit Central # Johnny Veitch on Sunday, January 24, 1999 - 11:43 am: Why does Yar take the conn? Picard is in command division, Yar is in security. Or is he beyond such things? (In "11001001" he doesn`t think so.) Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Sunday, January 24, 1999 - 02:39 pm: Kirk routine turned command over to Spock (science divison) and Scotty (Enginerring/Security division). Also, Troi and Beverly (Science/Medical division), Data (Engineering/Security divison). Riker even turned command over to Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher ("11001001"). # kerriem. on Wednesday, November 28, 2001 - 12:47 pm: Boy, the creators sure got their consciousness raised re: Klingon women between Worf's 'warrior babette' here and K'Eleyhr a few seasons later. Or was the babette just the Klingon equivalent of a hooker? (In which case Klingon honour needs it's consciousness raised, too.) KAM on Thursday, November 29, 2001 - 2:46 am: I think the warrior babe was Riker's idea of what a Klingon woman would be like. This could also apply to why Wesley 10 years older doesn't resemble Wil Wheaton 10 years older. (Maybe this is the real reason why Data turned down the chance to become Human - he calculated that Riker's version of him as Human would be wildly innaccurate!) Internet Movie Database Audio/visual unsynchronised # The soldier-creature playing the bugle clearly isn't playing it at all, rather holding it to his lips. The bugler's lips are moving slightly - it's just a little hard to make out. Continuity # While on the planet, when Riker puts the glass of lemonade down on the table, it contains more than in the previous shot when he drank from it. Maybe Q secretly topped it up, to see if Riker or the others noticed. Revealing mistakes # When Worf runs to attack the Napoleonic creatures, one of them swings the butt of the musket at him, clearly missing him, but still knocks him down. Looked like the musket hit Worf's nose to me! =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation